


分手了最好和前男友保持距离

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019





	分手了最好和前男友保持距离

（1）

关智斌开车驶出地下停车场来到马路上的时候看见前男友带着口罩，孤身一人站在车来车往的路边拦的士，他内心挣扎了一会儿还是往他那里开了过去。

我又不是冷血动物，任何一个普通同事我也不会视而不见的，对吗。关智斌心里面说。

车缓缓停下，他把车窗降下来，对着前男友喊道：“上车啦，我车你返去。”

前男友看了一下是他，又继续把目光投向马路上的车辆，11月的冷风呼呼地吹着，他把毛衣领拉上了一点，又托了一下眼镜，用大一点点的声量跟车里面的人说：“唔使喇，呢度好多的士，费事麻烦你啦，我自己走得啦。”

关智斌转头看了一眼路况，哪来的的士，于是他倾身过去把副驾旁边的门锁一开，门自动打开了，他又坐回他的位置上。

张敬轩沉吟了一下，还是决定上了车。他携着外面的冷空气和雾水坐进了温暖的车辆里，把口罩摘了下来，忍不住不断地咳嗽，他捂住嘴尽量压抑自己看上去不要太大反应——关智斌看他这样，赶紧给他递了自己的暖水瓶，一口暖暖的人参茶到胃里，张敬轩感觉好多了，“老毛病，冬天冷风吹到喉咙就是这样。”

关智斌想问他身体状况，话到嘴边又吞了下去，他默默地把车开进主路，“你set下GPS。”

张敬轩乖乖地照做，“麻烦你了，我本来叫司机过来的，但他家里突然有事。”

“而家仲早，唔麻烦。”

一路上，关斌还是默默地开车，张敬轩尝试着找点话题，“刚刚那家餐厅出品还挺不错的是吗？”

“是啊，成个生日party气氛也很好，石先生一表人材，有品味又有心思，我好替阿sa开心。”

“阿娇个订婚日期都定下来了，咁多年了，见到距地各有归宿，有少少唔舍得添。”

话讲完车厢内陷入无言的沉默，这个话题对于两个感情世界如深秋一般萧索的男人来说未免有点哪壶不开提哪壶。关斌打开了收音机，当奴和少爷占从音响里传来，正在聊着最新发生的逸闻趣事。这种处处都是熟人的感觉让他想起有一次他在大陆拍戏的时候和场务小妹聊天，小妹说她家乡是一个非常小的镇子，走出门碰见的人都沾亲带故的，约个炮都能摇到前男友，她受不了就出来大城市工作了。香港他处在的圈子也是差不多这样的情况，他心里有点好笑地想着。

路况良好，车程大概二十多分钟，gps提示目的地到了。关斌远远地就看到一座漂亮的白色别墅，在地灯的照射下有种高贵古老的气质，反映了主人非凡品味。他心里不由自主的赞叹着。你真是一切都没变，还是一如既往的old school，也一如既往地舍得砸钱。

然后他发现本来应该下车的人没动。

张敬轩在他看不见的地方搓了一下手指，他尝试着说，“关斌，你...你有东西落在了我这里。”

“是什么？”

“呃，那个，是饭团的磨牙棒。” 饭团是他的狗，他回内地拍戏的时候一直寄养在前男友家，分手了就让家里人接回去了。

关斌无语，今天的剧情不应该有更多发展了，到此为止吧。

“我会给它重新买一个的。”

“不行，饭团只要那个，你给它别的它会不开心。”对于这点，张轩倒是可以很坚持而且理直气壮。

“那你拿出来给我吧，我在车里等你。”

“...那个，那个它...好像在杂物房，我要找一下。”

关斌再次无语，“那你说来干嘛，等你找到叫我助手来拿吧。”

“你和你助手都常年不在香港，等找到了都不知道你们下次回来是什么时候了。”

怎么还听出了一点委屈加埋怨的语气？关智斌本来就心软，现在更一团乱麻，于是神使鬼差跟他下了车。

（2）

张敬轩之前搬了新家，他都没来过，以前的话，他会像家里的另外一个主人一样兴致勃勃地一起布置新家，逛家居店是他们常见的约会节目之一。不过分手之后，他这个听说非常有来头的房子，自己也无缘第一时间领略了，只是在杂志上见过。张敬轩领着关智斌走进他的房子。一进门就被暖气包裹着，客厅里摆满了主人在欧洲淘回来的家具，目之所见都是华丽繁复的装饰，暖黄色的吊灯，空气里飘着若有若无的香薰气味，唱片机上转动着一张黑胶碟，整个氛围都让人流连，他不知不觉地被周边的东西吸引住了，张敬轩看到他细细地打量着墙上的挂饰，心里面说不出的高兴。

关斌突然回头看他，“你笑什么，快去拿东西啊。不早了，拿完我就走。”

一盆冷水泼过来。呵，用不用这么划清界限。才幻想了一些画面的张敬轩泄气地想。但他也只好说：“哦，我...我去找给你。”

等他离开了客厅，关智斌一屁股坐在沙发上，用力地拍拍自己的脑袋，心里喊着：“你们已经分手一年了！和前任纠缠不清！是没有好处的！”

在他砸自己脑袋的时候，Hazel端着一杯冒着热气的东西笑意盈盈地走过来，她把盘子放在桌面，双手给关智斌递上，“Sir, 先喝杯茶吧。”

“不...呃，好吧谢谢你。” 人家的职责所在，拒绝好像不太好。

是一杯热柠茶，关智斌才尝了一小口就忍不住喝了大半杯下去。这也太好喝了吧，烫烫地还酸酸甜甜，怎么会有这么好喝的热柠茶。

妹妹和leslie也来到他的脚边，他抱起leslie，揉揉妹妹软乎乎的脑袋，“你爸爸把你喂得这么胖了。”leslie喵呜一声缩进他怀里求抚摸，妹妹也想蹭上沙发，但腿太短够不着，他干脆把两只都搂进怀里，左拥右抱，一猫一狗好久不见他了，小尾巴起劲地摇了起来，妹妹嘴里不断哈气。

玩了一会儿，他才想起来张敬轩怎么出去这么久，他一抬头，发现他不知什么时候已经回来了，安静地站在角落看着他。

“东西呢？”

“没找着。” 张敬轩双手一摊，其实早就不知道被饭团弄到哪里去了。

关斌无可奈何，他早应该看穿他那点小心思的，这么大人还耍这种幼稚地把戏，便冷冷地说：“那我先走了。” 接着起身离开。玩得正开心的Leslie和妹妹感觉到气氛不对，缩在沙发上，转动着脑袋，眼珠滴溜溜地看着两个别扭的人。

张敬轩条件反射地跨上去抓住他的手，关斌用力一甩，白了他一眼，“张生，我，现在真的要走了。”

“我......” 张敬轩手缩回来，不知所措地站在原地。

也确实没有任何理由让你留下。

关智斌继续往外走，又被拽住。他回头，张敬轩依依难舍地看着他，关智斌这才闻到他身上的一些酒气。

不，这不是理由。你没有醉到那个地步，你不可以借着醉酒撒酒疯。

“我们已经分手一年了，张生。我不习惯玩一夜情。”

“分手”这个词从他嘴里出来，深深地刺痛了张敬轩，那些不堪回首地往事又强迫回忆一遍，他心里升起了一股无名火，他沉下声音，一字一顿地说：“分手是我想的吗？”

好，好，都他妈是我的错。关智斌心下戚然，不想吵架也不想纠缠，再次用力甩开他，“我现在就走，消失在你面前，不浪费你时间了。”

张敬轩突然毫无预兆地捧起他的脸发狠地吻了上去，粗鲁地撞痛了他，关智斌用了全身力气推开，结果喝醉的人力气特别大，不但没推开还被摁到墙上退都没得退。他只好用力的拍打着张敬轩的胸口发泄，直到对方把他的嘴唇吸得又红又肿才停下来。

他狠狠地朝着眼前的始作俑者瞪过去。

他这副样子看得张敬轩心里一抽，他宁可他对他嗔怒，发脾气，也不想看他一副冷着脸拒人于千里之外的样子，他用指腹抚摸了一下Kenny红肿的嘴唇，心里竟有点痛快，这些年你带给我的苦，又何止这些，被咬几下算得了什么。被抚摸的Kenny意外地没有挣脱，张敬轩低下头一下一下地轻轻吮着刚刚弄痛他的地方。

关智斌别过头去，“放开我。”

“我好挂住你。” 张敬轩轻轻地呢喃，带着让人受不了的鼻音。

“你说这没用。” 脸色依然冷若冰霜。

张敬轩叹了一口气放开了他，退了一步，仰头擦了擦泪，“对不起。”

“......”

张敬轩看了他一眼，关智斌还是扭着头不看他，抿着嘴不知道在想什么。

“你现在有拍拖吗？”

“......“

“我之后，你有没有过别人？”

关斌眼睛转了一下，像在回忆，他伸出手数着，“Eden, Jason, Louis, 还有上次酒吧那个，叫什么来着？好像是个设计师吧，我也不太记得了。”

张敬轩听到火冒三丈，“dllm，你都顾下你自己身体啊，点知干唔干净㗎！”

谁知对方一副满不在乎的样子，“喂，大家都系男人，解决下生理需求好正常喈，我咁噶条件唔通下下自己diy啊。”

张敬轩忍着怒火中烧，冷笑着走过来，距离关智斌面前不到一厘米，“你咁easy，不如益我啊。”

啪。一个火辣辣的巴掌盖在脸上。张敬轩被打到一个趔趄站不稳倒在地上，他捂着脸，低着头喘气，看不到表情。

感受到自己手上的刺痛，关智斌这才想起来，自己是一直有健身的，举个30kg的哑铃不在话下，这一下，力道非同小可。他无比自责，赶紧走过去蹲到张敬轩身旁，他轻轻拿开他捂着脸那只手，脸上肿起一个红红的巴掌印，他心疼地眼泪都下来了。

张敬轩见到他这个样子，便拿另一只手去抹他的眼泪，谁知道越抹越多，两个人流泪眼望流泪眼，轩说：“为什么我们总是要互相伤害呢？”

Kenny看着张轩流下来的泪，忍不住吻掉它，从脸珠亲到嘴角，然后轻轻地去蹭他的唇，鼻息都乱了。

轩先退开，“什么意思，很内疚吗，我用不着你可怜。”

Kenny再度把嘴唇贴上去，一边吻一边除下外衣，“当我还你吧。”这下轮到kenny轻吻着hins的唇，双手贴在他胸口慢慢往上，变成紧紧搂住脖子，整个人的重量也顺势压了过来。

hins认命似的闭上眼，心里面倒数了五秒。下一刻，他把Kenny打横抱起来，往卧室走去。

（3）

趁着hins进卫生间拿凡士林的时候，Kenny打量了一圈卧室，布置得像个宫廷一样，看来即便是分手，前男友还是把自己照顾得很好。hins从卫生间出来的时候已经脱了上衣，正准备欺身上去的时候，肯尼一腿顶在hins胸口阻止他靠近——

“说，有没有别人躺过这床。”

hins拿起他的腿吻了一下脚踝，轻笑，“怎么，分手了还有守身如玉的义务啊。”

“就是会心里不舒服。”肯尼用几乎听不到的声音嘟囔，但hins还是明白他的意思，他低下头在他耳边说道，温热的气息打在肯尼耳朵上：“你是第一个，没有别的人。所以，我这儿连套都没有。”

肯尼联想到某些负距离画面脸有点烧，他太想要了，以至于在两人肌肤相亲的时候就硬的发疼。两条腿不由自主地缠在hins的腰上，用小腿肚子不住地摩擦他的股缝，屁股弹性超好，手在他圆圆地后脑勺上来回抚摸，他比之前又长了一些肉，搂起来软绵绵的，像个大公仔，可是这个公仔不仅待会儿要日他，还要啃他，把他的锁骨啃出湿淋淋的一片。

当张轩的手从肯尼大腿内侧抚摸到下体上打了转再游移到乳尖时，他明显地感觉到身下的人在一阵阵颤抖，而且最近在练古琴的关系，手变得糙了，于是他再恶意地再揉弄了两下肯尼的胸，怎么练得比之前还要好看，也不知道便宜过谁。他很满意的看到肯尼眼神迷离，嘴唇微张地样子，像鱼缺了水一样，肯尼难耐地蹭着床单，轻轻地捏捏他的手，示意他进入正题。

“翻身。” 肯尼乖乖地翻过去，把脸埋进枕头。

张轩用凡士林润了手，拇指缓缓摁进去给他做开拓。一下手他心里就有个问号，太紧了，这不像他所说的那样，但没有停下手中的动作，hins倾身下去，把嘴凑到肯尼耳朵旁，热气都呼在敏感带上，戳穿他的谎言：“你是不是，根本没性生活。”肯尼不知道是没听到还是不想回答，没搭腔，只是随着他手上开拓的动作不断地溢出呜咽声，口水把枕头巾沾湿了大片，满面潮红。张轩可不会放过他，开拓好之后，他用火热的下体蹭着入口，“上一个跟你做爱的人是谁？”

“啊啊啊啊你个贱人，快进来！”肯尼的手刚想碰到他们连接的地方就被打走。

阴茎在湿滑的穴口边打转，一边含弄肯尼的耳垂，用低沉而富有磁性的声音吐字：“你先告诉我.......”

“是你！行了吧！没有别人，呜......啊————”

Hins听到他说出想要的答案，整个人神清气爽，于是全部挺进，用力抽插起来，肯尼感觉后穴一下子被硕大撑满，在他的运动下，被不断贯穿的地方传来酥酥麻麻的快感，蔓延全身，他太久没做过了，哪里受得了这个，忍不住呻吟喘息，这声音刺激地张轩更加卖力往他的敏感点碾压，他太熟悉他的身体了，轻松地把身下的人推上欲望的顶峰，两副躯体保持着同样的频率迎合取悦对方，到那个点的时候，肯尼被直接插射的同时hins也来不及拔出来导致精液全部射在了体内。

运动完一轮，hins从肯尼身上下来，躺在旁边回气，胸口起起伏伏，肯尼也出了一身汗，但这一炮打得酣畅淋漓，比这一年来每一次diy都爽一百倍，如同自己躲在家里吃冷掉的泡面和两个人一起涮火锅的区别，他恨恨的想，前男友又帅又体贴（？）又会搞，还有宫廷般的kingzise大床，我坚持的那些东西是为什么。

在他思考人生的时候，张轩把吻一个个从脖子后面印到他脸上，不带情欲地温柔亲吻他的额头，把他圈进怀里，“不如做一下赛后点评。”

“9分，1分扣在你技巧太完美，完全不像是久疏战阵的样子。” 肯尼撇撇嘴。hins给他抹了一下汗，“这些对我来说都是自然而然，我一心想着怎么样做才能让你最舒服。” 肯尼听到这话，登时鼻酸，眼眶红红的，他转过头去，不知道怎样面对眼下这个局面，眼泪啪啪地往下流，hins把他的脸扳过来，吻掉满脸的泪水，轻轻地吮他的上唇，渐渐又把彼此的欲望撩拨起来了。这次进入得很顺畅，两人有意地拉长战线，好像想这一刻永远停留，抛下距离，抛下工作，抛下该死的一切，用这今晚仅有的时间尽情疯狂和沉沦，在这一刻榨干榨尽就没办法另找他人，在对方身体里留下刻骨铭心的印记，在这次快要到的时候，肯尼被hins狠狠地封住嘴唇，他知道他为什么这样做，只有这样才能宣泄出他没法说出口的滚烫感情。

（4）

两次过后，两个都精疲力尽地在床上休息，一时都没话。

Hins想了很久，终于鼓起勇气开口：“Kenny，我们给大家一次机会，重新开始，好不好。”然而肯尼没有回答，无言地下了床，到地上捡起毛巾围在腰上，在包里翻出香烟和火机，走到通风口点了起来，对着窗外吐出一团烟雾。

“Hins，我想我没法承诺你任何东西。”  
“工作排到了明年年底，我还是要长时间在留在内地。到时候，我们所有的问题都会重新来一遍。”

“所以在你的人生规划里，我是属于放在附录里面那种吗？”

肯尼吸了一口烟，缓缓地道：“我在供清水湾一个单位，现在有差不多一千万的贷款要还。我也不知道明年，后年会在哪里，有很多事不是自己能掌控的。你懂吗。”

张轩当然懂，他听得如鲠在喉，心凉透了，下床到卫生间里狠狠地洗了把脸，似乎想让流水彻底冲醒自己。洗完之后，他站在原地望过去肯尼坐在凳子上抽烟的身影，有无数话涌到嘴边——你为何，你难道，你怎么可——最终，他什么也说不出口，只能无力地长叹一声，拿上了自己的手机，“今晚你留在这里吧，我到客房去睡。”

砰。房门关上，肯尼的心脏猛得跳了一下。

肯尼颤颤巍巍地摁熄了烟头。他的脚刚碰到地板又缩回来，好冷，整个房间都突然变得好冷。对了，现在毕竟是11月末了。可是刚刚不是开着暖气么，怎么会突然变得这样冷。

这房间也没法呆了。肯尼冲出门去，急急地走到客卧，站在门口的时候犹豫了片刻，还是推开了门。房间是黑暗的，他凭着直觉找到了床在哪里，摸到的睡在床上的张敬轩，他硬是挤上床，把后背贴在张轩胸口，拿过他的手环在自己的腰上准备合眼。

只是一张小小的沙发床，肯尼却觉得比自己一个人躺在大床上安稳多了，心脏仿佛找到了依靠，消极的情绪也一下子疗愈了。闷闷的声音从后面传来，“你现在是想怎样？”

“天亮的事交给天亮去想吧。” 在这无人知晓的黑夜里，就让我任性一回。

张轩听后把肯尼再抱紧了一点点，慢慢沉进了梦乡。他是回想着过去的日子睡的，他们刚认识那会儿，也是这么两个人挤在他逼仄的出租屋小床上，那时候他们什么都没有，却好像拥有了全世界，现在他们什么都有了，却为什么连相拥而眠都成了奢望呢？

（5）

隔日，太阳照常升起。日光透过玻璃照在张敬轩的脸上，把他从睡梦中唤醒了。他发觉自己不像平常一样在卧室醒来，手臂酸麻让他一点点地回想起昨晚的一切。他抚摸着床单上的压痕，他没做梦，但或许，又短暂地做了个梦，他不想醒的，但也只能醒了。

他走出房门，Hazel礼貌地跟他道早安，并告诉他，关先生大概一个小时前就走了。张轩追问，他有没有留下什么，口讯或者字条？Hazel只是抱歉地摇了摇头。

妹妹扭着屁股走到他跟前，两只黑眼珠滴溜溜地望着他，张轩：“你卖萌了，没用，我卖惨了，也没用，你爸还是要去搂别的狗了。他赚钱买了肉肉干，也会被别的狗吃掉。”

妹妹不懂他的烦恼，她只是感觉到这不是一个要摸摸的好timing，于是她又扭着屁股到阳台晒肚皮去了。

（6）

肯尼开车往家的方向驶去，进了市区，车子汇入了巨大的车流里，喇叭声此起彼伏，他有种从梦境回到现实的恍惚感。

等红灯的时候，他接起了一个电话。

“关先生！我Jackie啊，有个天大好消息告诉你。你找我放租清水湾的那个盘，有着落了。外企女高管，单身，不婚主义，一个人住，没老公没孩子，高学历高素质，职业稳定，意向是长租......”

“Jackie，我.......”

“您在哪，我现在带合同过来给您签约画押就妥了！”

“不是，我.......”

“万年一遇的好租客啊！为人还特别爽快，价钱是整片小区最理想的......”

肯尼还是忍不住问：“那个，她出多少啊...?” 

Jackie说了一个数字，肯尼在心里计算一下一年房租，隐隐感觉肉痛。

“Jackie，我暂时不放了......实在是对不起，佣金我照算给你，广告帮我撤了吧。”

Jackie在那边难以置信：“关先生你上次不是说短期内都不会住，越快放租越好吗？这种租客打着灯笼也找不着的啊。”

“其实我也没决定好。但至少在这一刻，给自己留个转身的余地吧，” 肯尼看了一眼手机，封面是离开前忍不住拍下的妹妹萌照——他今天早上蹑手蹑脚走出房间的时候，她已经摇着尾巴等在门口了，一脸期待地看向肯尼，肯尼又忍不住给她搓了一会儿肚子。 “人生总是难以预料的，不是吗？”

完


End file.
